Driving Tori Crazy
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: A twist What happened when Jade gives Tori a ride to school


Driving Tori Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

This is a one shot. I'm proud of how it came out and I hope you all enjoy it.

Jade is going to kill. I'm so stupid. Why the hell would I accept a ride from her in the first place? She has a shovel in the back seat!

"Are you sure we could get to school this way? I've never been this way." I say nervously after we've been in the car for while.

"Relax Tori, Everything's fine." Jade says looking over at me smiling before going back to the road. Fine my ass. I'm about to call someone anyone that could save me from Jade. I pull out my phone seeing that I don't have a signal. I frown at the screen. Aww man!

"That's weird I'm not getting any signal. See." I say holding the phone up for Jade to see. She glances at the me then the phone smiling before looking back at the road. "See no signal." I say wiggling the phone a little before going back to the road.

"Oh yea. We're about to drive through 'Shadow Creek Park.' There's not much signal up here. There's not much of anything up here." She says the last part very creepily that scares me even more.

"Oh." I simply say. Not much more to say to something like that. I try and relax myself and give Jade the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she won't kill me and she likes to take this way to school and she has that shovel in the back seat because she forgot to put it in the truck or something like that. But everything changes when she starts to sing this really creepy nerve racking song, and she gets louder every times she sings that damn song. Fuck that I'm out of here. I unbuckle my seatbelt quietly before opening the car door and jumping out screaming. OW! Now I see how the people feel that jump out the car.

"Hey why'd you jump out of the car?" Jade asks stopping the car a little bit after I jumped.

"Oh no reason." I jumped so you won't kill me.

"Well hurry up and get back in." I hear her says as I lay here trying to catch my breath.

"No that's okay. I'll walk it from here." I rather walk than die a brutal death.

"Tori come on. Look I offered the ride I just can't make you walk." Jade says as I hear her get out the car and walk around looking down at me with that same creepy smile.

"No really Jade. You've done enough. Thank you so much for the almost to school ride." I say quickly. I refuse to get back in that damn car with her. I get off the ground and Jade is still standing there looking at me.

"Tori I offered you the ride you accepted. So just get back in the car." Jade says going to the passenger side and waiting by the door for me with a little smile. NO way I'm getting in that car.

"No offence Jade but I'm not really comfortable." I say hesitantly not wanting to upset her causing her to snap and kill me right now. She chuckles before rolling her eyes.

"Is it the shovel?" She asks with a smirk. I nod and she laughs going to the back seat in taking it out and putting it in the trunk. "Better?" She asks closing the trunk. I still don't know. She can have other weapons to try and kill me with. "Do you wanna check me too?" Jade asks coming back in front of me assuming the position. I don't hesitate to check her. I bend down checking her boots and working my way up.

I get her waist checking there mostly because she had her scissors there before. I'm standing in front of her move up more to her breast about to move around them but Jade grabs my hands leaving my hands there and looking deeply into my eyes. "I suggest that you check everywhere." Jade's eyes get darker and her voice huskier. She slides my hands slowly back down her stomach guiding them around her waist and to her round ass. I gasp trying to pull away but she doesn't let me move. She puts pressure on my hands making me squeeze her ass. Shit it's so soft. No Tori this is wrong. I try to pull away again but she holds tighter guiding my hands up off her ass and up onto her back bring them onto her nice round breast. Why the fuck is she doing this? Why is she letting me feel her up?

"Jade." Is all I could say before she makes me squeeze her breast and she pulls me flush against her and kissing me softly. Whoa! I did not see any of this coming at all. Jade West of all people is kissing me Tori Vega. The girl she claims to hate. She doesn't seem to hate me to much now because her tongue is partially down my throat and her hands gripping my ass so tight I'm sure it's going to be bruised. I moan against her still as she bites down on my bottom lip. I try to pull away but Jade holds me tighter.

"What's the matter Vega? Still uncomfortable?" Jade purrs in my ear taking my lobe in between her teeth and sucking on it. A moan break through me. Damn how could she do this to me? I never felt this way before. I'm on fire.

"Yea I am this is wrong." I say through a moan as she starts to suck on my neck. I'm not even trying to pull away. I'm more like urging to her to keep going because my hands are tangled in her hair and pulling lightly making her moan against me and suck harder.

"It doesn't seem that way to me. More like your enjoying this." Jade's voice is so fucking husky and sexy. I love it. Jade comes back to my mouth kissing me hungrily. Why am I letting her do this? It's like she has some type of spell on me or something. Like I can't pull away or push her away. I didn't notice that I'm not now laying in the backseat of Jade's car till I hear the door close. My eyes snap open and I see lustful blue eyes staring down at me. Her kisses are hypnotizing.

"Jade we shouldn't." I protest pushing against her but she doesn't move. She smirks leaning back down kissing me again making me forget about stopping her. I moan against her has she starts to grind against me. I can't help but to start to move with her tangling me hands and her black locks. With each rock of her hips pushing against my center makes me wetter and wetter. She bits my bottom lip getting another moan out of me. She's such a good kisser. She starts to trials down my jaw to my neck kissing and sucking softly. Her hands go under my shirt cupping my boobs and massaging them gently. I'm so wet. What is wrong with me? Why am I not stopping her? I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel my jean button get unfasten and Jade's hand cupping my sex. I freak a little trying to push her off but she calms me down by kissing me softly and continuing her massage on my boob. I won't be surprised if she could feel how wet I am. She pulls away leaving me breathless. She grabs my jeans pulling them gently off. Leaving me in my black boy shorts that have the 'Thursday' on. Don't judge I know you probably had underwear that had the date on it before.

"Nice underwear Vega." Jade teases, making me smile sheepishly. She looks at my underwear again before grabbing my hands and making me sit up. Grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it off reveling the matching bra. Again don't judge. Jade smiles laughing a little before leaning kissing me softly as her hands wonder. At the moment I'm glad we're in the middle of none where and her windows are tented because I'm half naked in the back seat of her car while she feels me up bites my bottom lip. It would be really embarrassing if someone saw what we're doing. She pulls away sitting with her back to the seat and she grabs me pulling me on her lap making me straddle her. She takes off her shirt showing me her black bra with a skull on it. I bite my lip has my eyes wonder to her nice sized rack. I look back at Jade and she's smirking at me.

"You like?" She asks and I look away blushing. I just got caught checking her out but can you blame me. I have to admit Jade is hot. She just laughs before leaning in kissing and nipping at my collar bone making me moan and arch into her. Her arms wrap around me unhooking my bra and pulling it off. I look at Jade and she looks like she's admiring my boobs like their an beautiful work of art. Her hands slide up my tan stomach sliding gently over my mounds making Goosebumps erupts as her thumb glides across my now hard nipples.

She bits her lip before leaning in letting her tongue circle my right nipple once before she latches onto it sucking gently. I moan loudly arching into her. Her other hand massages my other boob. This is amazing. I would have never thought that Jade would to these type of things let alone to me of all people. She switches giving the left one the same amount of attention.

"You like that Vega?" She says sultrily sending a shiver down my spine and arousal to my center. I look her in her eyes and there full of lust and want. I bite my lip nodding. She smiles a genuine smile before her tongue flicks both of my nipples one last time as she kisses her way back up to my mouth. I feel her tongue poke at my bottom lip asking for entrance that I give her right away. I moan has our tongues met in a slow battle. Her lips are so soft and her being such a great kisser is a bonus.

I feel one of her hands go into my underwear right to my throbbing clit. I moan against her holding on to her shoulders tight as she circles it slowly. I pull away looking into the lustful dark blue eyes. Jade is so beautiful. I reach up cupping her cheek rubbing thumb across her full lips. I never thought I would do this but I voluntarily lean in kissing Jade with so much passion and she returns it with just as much. You can say I kind of always had a thing for Jade. Don't ask I just do. Why do you think I'm not stopping this?

"Up." Jade says against my lips and I lift up off her lap so she can grab the top of my underwear pulling them down. I sit in between that part where the passenger and driver seat is so she can pull them all the way off. She grabs me and pulls me back on her lap with her hand going back to my center going in between my lips. Jade growls at how I am and I just got wetter at that. I moan as I feel her fingers move around down there. Jade catches my lips in a heated kisses as she teases my entrance and circle my clit. Shit I need her inside me now!

"Jade please." I beg against her lips for to stop teasing me. Jade sucks on bottom lip has two of her fingers slide easily inside of me due to how wet I am, but I'm still tight. I moan loudly throwing my head back closing my eyes tightly. Jade's fingers filled me up and stretching me out. I hold on to Jade's shoulders as I adjust to invading fingers. "Ride me Tori." Jade's voice comes out husky and sexy. I open my eyes bring my head back down looking her in the eyes to see if she's serious and she is.

Jade's other hand is on my waist and she's holding me tightly. I bite my lip before I start to move up and down on Jade's fingers. This is all new to me. I've had sex before but I never was on top. Jade and I are looking at each other intensely has I ride her fingers. My breathing picks up and I moan louder as I start to move faster and roll me hips. Jade leans in connecting our lips before going to my neck sucking and biting on my pulse. I hold onto Jade tighter as she starts to me thrust inside of me. I was supposed to be getting a ride to school not riding Jade's fingers but the hell with it. This shit is amazing.

"Oh Jade." I cry out feeling her hold me tighter as I do the same to her.

"You feel so good." Jade growls in my ear biting down on my lobe before sucking on it. I ride her fast making the car rock. Her fingers thrust into me harder hitting my G-spot. I'm building up fast as I scream Jade's name and beg her to go harder. Her hand that's on my waist rest on lower abdomen has her thumb starts to stroke my clit putting a lot of pressure with each stokes. Jade's strokes on my clit matches the speed of her thrusting fingers that continues to hit my G-spot, making me dig my nails into her shoulder.

"Oh, Shit I'm cu-Jade!" I scream has I cum hard pure pleasure rushing though me. She continues stroking and thrusting has she helps me ride out my orgasm. Jade kisses my panting lips as I come down from my high. Jade's fingers slide out of me and her arms wrap around my waist pulling me against her and kissing me passionately. We pull apart and I rest my forehead on her shoulder. Shit, I have never had an orgasm that mind blowing before. I feel like mush.

"You okay there Vega?" Jade asks sounding kind of amused as she kissing my shoulder up to my neck. I can't help but smile. I sit up kissing her softly.

"I'm great." I breathe out making Jade smile in satisfaction. "Do you need to…. You know?" I asks because she didn't cum. I'm sure she's all worked up. She bites her lip kissing me again.

"I got something for the both of us." Jade says gentle pushing me off her lap and onto the seat. She pulls off her jeans along with her underwear. She unhooks her bra releasing her beautiful breast. I swallow hard taking in Jade's naked form. Wow, she has one hell of a body. I look back at her face and she's blushing a little.

"You're beautiful." I complement meaning what I said. She blushes even more leaning over kissing me and pushing her tongue in my mouth.

"Stop making me blush." She says against my lips making me smile. She pulls away moving against the door on her side grabbing my legs and pulling me so that's I'm laying on my back. She climbs on top of me pushing her body fully against mine. She's so soft and warm. Her lips met mine has one of her hands tangle themselves in my brown hair while the other parts my lips and her hips push against mine making her clits touch.

"Fuck." We both swear at the new feeling. She is so wet and it makes me wetter. My arms wrap around her along with my legs pushing her more against me. Both of her hands are now tangled in my hair as she starts to move her hip making our clits slip and slide against each other sending extreme pleasure through me. We start a slow pace panting and moaning.

"Mmm, Jade." I moan into her shoulder biting down making her growl. She speed up and making me match her has the grip she has on my hair get tighter and the hold I have on her gets tighter.

"Fuck Tori." Jade growls taking my bottom lip and her mouth sucking and biting. I moan loudly arching into her my legs tighten around her. She kisses me hard before going to my neck muffling her moans as she sucks. I bite down on her shoulder sucking as we speed up. The car is rocking getting filled with our cries of pleasure. I'm so close, so very close and I can tell Jade is to because she's pulling my hair. It doesn't hurt but it actually turns me on more. I drag my nails down her pale back leaving ten red angry scratches.

"Jade!"

"Tori!" We scream each other's names cumming hard against each other. We slow down helping each other ride out our orgasm. We're both breathing heavily as we calm down. Jade takes her face out of my neck coming back to my lips kissing me softly. The kiss felt like it lasted for ever but it was only for a completely seconds that's how intense it was.

"Is this going to happen all the time I get a ride from you?" I ask really not minding another ride from Jade. Or riding her either way is fine with me. I reach up moving a piece of Jade's hair behind her ear letting me fingers linger on her soft cheek. She kisses the palm of my hand before kissing me again.

"If you like being late to school. Of course and if you need a ride home I'm your girl." She says with a wink. From now on Jade is officially the one I call if I need a ride or wants to ride.

Review please. Tell me what you think.


End file.
